debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Simo Hayha (Petals of Reincarnation)
Summary Simo Hayha (''シモ・ヘイヘ) ''is the high-class sniper Returner of the Forest of the Greats. She has the talent of White Death, which generally supports and amps her abilities as a gunwoman. Simo usually stays outside of the missions of her corporation in Japan, but she eventually came along in order to battle with Kouu's army. Where she fought with Charles Whitman and finally Carlos Hathcock, where she met her demise in a matched stalemate. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Simo Hayha Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly 35. Classification: Returner, Sniper, Forest of the Greats Attack Potency: Wall level (Simo herself is capable of shooting through and piercing walls. Her rifle should also be comparable to that of Hans-Ulrich Rudel, who could easily shoot through a massive door, all Great-Returners should be on a similar level, meaning they should scale to Hiroshi Funasaka, who casually sent a wall flying) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Infinite (Simo is able to walk and move around in her own area of White Death, which lacks a flow of time and made a time based ability useless) Combat Speed: Infinite (Her guns and bullets are able to move within her own area, which is timeless, and can also tag the bullets of opponents who can dwell in the White Death. Stalemated and killed Hathcock who killed multiple people comparable to him in an instant, and Hathcock can move in the White Death) Reaction Speed: Infinite (Can react to people who can move in her dimension.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, can easily lift a massive gun. Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, scales to her Attack Potency. Stamina: Unknown, although she generally calls her battles boring, implying most of her battles don't show her upmost capabality. Range: Kilometers with her gun (Her gun is far superior in range to any real rifle, which can reach 2,475 Meters.) Macroscosmic+ with White Death (The White Death is an entirely new dimension and merges with other space-times) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her eyes act as a scope on a rifle, and are comparable to her own rifle’s range), Analytical Prediction, Soul Manipulation (The Branch of Reincarnation is described as being capable of transmigrating one's soul), Acausality (Type 3. Returners exist in a state of causal dilemma), Expert Markswoman (Said to be a legendary sniper, and stalemated with another master rifle-user), BFR (Sends her opponents into the area called the White Death), possible Time Manipulation (Potentially destroyed Whitman’s ability, which consists of time), and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains the White Death and it is her own consciousness), Instinctive Reaction ( Returner Powers are Reactive), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Is a timeless being herself and negated Whitman’s time flow shots) Standard Equipment: Rifles, Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to completely predict and fire at the bullets that were going with the flow of time on a level of Precognition, stalemated Hachcock despite being at a disadvantage.) Weaknesses: Thrives the best in her own environment, upon her being sent into another dimension similar to hers she was put at a disadvantage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The White Death: '''Simo can use her Talent of the White Death to transport her enemies directly to an area that is entirely timeless. This snowy place gives her the advantage as it gives her a free shot and a clear victory. If she really needed to, she supposedly leave them there and manipulate the reality to her advantage as well. '''Note: * Weakness: While her area weakness exists, it's not something she cannot fight against. She was able to kill and stalemate with Hathcock, despite being at this direct disadvantage. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Snipers Category:Soul Users Category:Instinct Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Superhumans